Talk:Borderlands 2 Weapons
I know a few of the E-Tech weapon type names: Pistol: Dart (Logan's Gun is a unique Dart) SMG: Plasma Caster Assault Rifle: BlASSter Sniper Rifle: Railer Evil Tim (talk) 10:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) E-Tech color rarity always looks more Pink than Dark Purple to me. Can we get someone to figure out which color it is for accuracy? Vikingdragons (talk) 16:10, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think the word we're looking for here is magenta. Evil Tim (talk) 03:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::To be honest, the regular purple rarity in this games looks rather like magenta to me and E-tech is pinker. Shiroi Hane (talk) 16:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Take your TV outside and put it out of its misery. Evil Tim (talk) 16:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) It should be noted that not all E-Tech Weapons are Elemental, although admittedly they do seem to have a high chance of being so. : The other other wiki has a useful table of E-tech variants: http://www.bl2wiki.com/Accessories Shiroi Hane (talk) 22:57, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Their table of weapon prefixes seems to be missing some: I've got a Vladof "Moscovite's Vanquisher." I guess "Moscovite's" is "Consumes reduced ammo per shot." Either that or it's insane muzzle velocity, this thing is more like a cannon than a rocket launcher. Evil Tim (talk) 17:27, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Multi-manufacturer names It looks like some of the names are ok with multiple manufacturers (and hence probably decided by a shared component rather than the manufacturer). I've got screenshots of both Dahl and Torgue assault rifles with the suffix "Rifle" ("Double Tap Rifle" and "Lumpy Rifle" respectively). Evil Tim (talk) 04:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, and it also looks like there might be more than 3 base names used by a Manufacturer for a Weapon Type. I was afriad of that. If it is true, we will have to redo the tables. Vikingdragons (talk) 13:00, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was trying to grind myself up a Law from shooting the Sheriff and just made a note of everything I came across while I was doing it. Evil Tim (talk) 13:03, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::It also turns out that Ass Beeter! is a valid name for Bandit pistols and Bandit assault rifles. That's probably another of those code issues like BL1 having two guns called Crux and two guns called Invader. Evil Tim (talk) 16:28, October 4, 2012 (UTC) The links on this page all direct to information on borderlands 1. We should either create stubs for Borderlands 2, or a section in the weapons types pages for BL2 info. I'm fairly new at this and don't know how to do that. 13:55, October 2, 2012 (UTC)Steve RAILGUNS DO EXIST : Railguns are in the game. For all we know, there may not even BE laser rifles. The loading screens say there are railguns. Dr. Zed says so. The name Railer says so. Railguns use magnetic propulsion to propel a high-velocity projectile across long distances (fact, military has prototypes). This process can induce a charge (electrical or magnetic) unto the projectile, resulting in it emiting light, hence the reason everyone see's laser beams when they are really railgun blasts. Now, is it possible there are actual laser rifle e-tech weapons? Yes, but Pistols all fire needles, SMGs and Rocket Launchers all fire plasma. I don't know about Shotguns, and people are saying Assault Rfiles fire plasma, but the only ones I have seen only fire Energy Pulses (short, broken rapid fire laser beams instead of long, solid beams). My point: RAILGUNS ARE IN THE GAME, IT IS LASER RIFLES THAT NEED CONFIRMATION!!! Awesome weapon, interesting effect Hey can anyone explain this I found an orange level pistol called Righteous Infinty(it has become my favorite gun) and it has an ammo count of 1 but never reloads or lowers ammo on reserves. Does anyone know why that it doesn't run out of ammo? 01:24, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous Wiki User Work in progress Pistols Note: Jakobs with Vladof barrel appears to be invalid; this is the legendary "Pepperbox" I guess. In other cases the same Title is granted by multiple barrels. Manufacturers are my best guess (I'll get them in the right manufacturer skins once I'm sure), don't know the effects for sure. All names are observed directly from my screencaps. Evil Tim (talk) 11:27, November 1, 2012 (UTC) SMGs Here's where it gets silly. Maliwan's barrel grants FIVE sets of titles depending on the colour it's lit up in. Shotguns Fairly sure about everything but effects here. Evil Tim (talk) 08:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Assault Rifles Sniper Rifles Rocket Launchers We should probably make a page for Purple quality items, if they are not randomly made like the greens or the whites.The King of Spiders (talk) 01:03, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Level Weapon damage scaling is unlikely to be proportional. This would particularly account for how you can use a weapon for several levels at lower levels, but you need to constantly replace weapons by UVHM. Some playing with two otherwise identical weapons at different level and a curve-fitter suggested something like 1.13^(level + c), where c is some constant derived from the rest of the weapon's attributes. I'm not editing the wiki yet, as two data points aren't much to go by. Back to playing! --Wearerofpants (talk) 22:21, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Someone should create a section for the new effervescent rarity in here. I'd do it but it'd likely just be a copy/paste of the actual page. Kara Noelle (talk) 16:56, June 19, 2019 (UTC)